An Opulent Kingdom's Night For A Grimm
by ReapTheHollow
Summary: Nick investigates a possible homicide case in Storybrooke. What he encounters is far less than expected. He is left with the revelation that there is much more to the world than he knew. The world isn't limited to Grimm's, and wild beasts that go creeping in the night.
1. An Opulent Kingdom's Night For A Grimm

Gold was with Belle on a walk.

"So what was your wife like?" asked Belle.

"Well before she left me and our child high and dry,

she was an amazing woman.

In the beginning we did everything together..." said Gold.

He looked into the distance.

"She used to love some of the things I did for her.

Like how I would do a dream enchantment spell on her bed.

She would wake up to a bed floating down a stream of flowers.

The moment she would step out of it the spell would be broken." Said Gold.

"Sounds romantic.

I would like it if you did that to me." Said Belle.

"Yeah well I thought you were against magic." Said Gold.

" yeah your right and I mean it.

well a little won't hurt." Said Belle.

Gold smiles.

"I'll keep that in mind." Said Gold.

* * *

Nick was at his desk throwing paper balls into the trash can.

Hank comes in and throws a stack of papers on his desk.

"If you're done goofing around I got a real case.

"Nick sits up from his chair.

"Ok let's hear it." Said Nick.

"There's been a lot of strange activity going on recently in one town.

Reports of murders and missing persons keep piling up.

In a town called Storybrooke." Said hank.

"Ok so where is this town?" asked Nick.

"It's far in the northeastern coast of New England." Said hank.

"Wow don't you think that's a little out of our jurisdiction?" said Nick.

"Yeah but these cases have been going on for years.

The local police don't seem to be doing anything about it.

This could be huge case for us." Said Hank.

Nick gets up from his chair.

"Alight see if you could get permission to look into it.

Than ill be with you all the way." Said nick.

Nick grabs his jacket than walks away.

* * *

Ruby was putting up Christmas decorations at the restaurant.

Granny walks up and looks at the window glass.

"You're doing a great job red." Said granny.

"Thanks granny." Said Ruby.

David walks in at sits at the front bar.

Granny walks over to him.

"Can I get you anything. Coffee, pancakes?" said granny.

"Coffey would be nice." Said David.

David looked like he was in deep thought.

"What's wrong?

You look like your wife left you." Said granny.

"Nahh it's about the recent disappearances.

I don't seem to have any leads..." said David.

Granny pours him a cup of coffee.

"well this will help you.

You look like you're about to fall asleep on my counter.

What you really need is rest" said granny.

David drinks the coffee.

"Yeah your right" said David.

* * *

Nick was outside the office on his laptop.

He was looking at the police reports of Storybrooke.

_He's right about this town._

_Some of this stuff doesn't sound like your normal case for possible homicides_.

He looks at a picture of the Mayor.

She had the creature face of a succubus. _Regina Mills_.

Nick gets into his car and drives to Monroe's.

He knocks on the door. Monroe answers.

"Why am I not surprised you are here.

I swear every time something goes wrong.

I'm the first person you go to." Said Monroe.

"I don't know what you're talking about.

I was just going to see if you wanted to go on a vacation with me.

A trip to New England.

I'll pay the airline tickets." Said Nick.

"And let me guess,

this is a Grimm case right?" asked Monroe.

Nick puts up his hands.

"Alright you caught me.

Yeah this is a case.

But it involves sightseeing." Said Nick.

"Sure let me get my coat and some stuff I'm in." said Monroe.

They get into his car.

Nick pulls out his cell phone.

Juliette picks up her cell phone.

"Honey I'm going to be out for a little while.

I'm going to be in New England on a case." Said Nick.

"Hell no you're not.

You're supposed to be with me and my parents this weekend." Said Juliette.

"thanks for understanding babe.

I'll see you soon. Kisses bye." Said Nick.

He hangs up the phone.

Juliette hangs up the phone.

_Man he is unbelievable_.

Nick puts on his seat belt.

Than looks over to Monroe.

"Don't worry boy we will have you home before Christmas." Said Nick.

"yeah you better." Said Monroe.

"I just need to make a quick stop at my aunt's trailer for supplies." Said Nick.

* * *

David is sword fighting with Henry.

David knocks Henry's sword out of his hand.

Henry walks over to pick it back up.

Regina was watching from the side.

"Don't you think that's dangerous?" Said Regina.

"Relax mom it's just wood." Said David.

Henry shouts as he comes at David.

David steeped back and tripped on something.

Henry put his sword at David's face.

"Looks like I won." Said Henry.

David laughs.

"Yeah it looks so.

I still have a lot to learn." Said David.

David gets up and looks at Swan.

"You should practice too.

If you plan to keep this town safe,

you must always be in shape" said David.

Swan picks up another sword.

"Ok old man your on." Said Swan.

Henry walks over to Regina and watches.

Regina pats Henry on the head.

"Now this kind of violence I could stand to watch." Said Regina.

* * *

Nick and Monroe are in Storybrooke.

They decided to stop by the local restaurant.

They sit at the bar.

Granny walks up to them.

"What can I get for you boys?" asked granny.

"A little bit of everything.

I'm a starving beast." Said Monroe.

"Ok how about you?" asked granny.

"I'll have a cheese burger and fries." Said Nick.

Ruby walked into the front.

_Such a strange smell. We're have I smelt it before?_

She looks over at Nick and Monroe.

_There?_

"Hello boys I haven't seen you around town." Said ruby.

"yeah we're from out of town on a vacation.

I'm Nick and this is Monroe." Said Nick.

Nick had a good look at her.

Her face turned into a Blutbad.

Monroe gets up from his seat.

He walks over to her.

Than kisses her hand.

"Nice to meet you.

I must say you are one lovely creature." Said Monroe.

"thanks." Said ruby.

"Well if you gentlemen have any questions I'm always here." Said Ruby.

She than walks away.

Monroe sits back down.

Nick looks over to him.

"She's a blutbad." Said Nick.

"I know." Said Monroe.

Monroe than drinks some of his soda.

"A real charming one no less" said Monroe.

Monroe gets up and walks over to Ruby.

"Hey listen do you ever howl at the moon?" asked Monroe.

"What?..I don't know what you're talking about." Said Ruby.

"Well I do. Sometimes it's like I turn into an animal.

I just love the moon." Said Monroe.

Ruby looked over to her granny.

"Granny I'm going on my break." Said Ruby.

"Ok" said granny.

Ruby than looks over at Monroe.

"Can we talk outside?" said Ruby.

"Sure" Said Monroe.

They walk out to the front of the restaurant.

"Look I know what you are.

You're a wolf like me." Said Ruby.

"Yup that's right." Said Monroe.

"Hey listen can I buy you a meal sometime?" asked Monroe.

"Sure I would love that." Said Ruby.

* * *

Nick and Monroe were walking to the nearest hotel.

Gold and Belle walked past them.

Nick stopped.

"Did you notice anything strange about that man?" said Nick.

"Yeah he kind of smelt strange.

Why do you ask?" asked Monroe. "

I've never seen a face like his before...

I need to check out aunt Marie's book." Said Nick.

They walk into a hotel room.

Nick sits at a table.

Than starts looking through the book.

"See anything?" asked Monroe.

"No nothing." Said Nick.

Monroe sits down on a bed.

"Were have I smelt a scent like that before?"

Monroe thought out loud.

He raises his finger.

"Wait I got it.

When I was young I ran in the woods more often than I do know..

One time I caught a glimpse of a sorcerer.

He was a real nasty one at that.

He was performing some kind of black magic on someone.

Some kind of human sacrifice.

Anyways long story short,

he smelt just like that man we saw today." Said Monroe.

"So what happened to him?

Did a Grimm get to him?" asked Nick.

"I don't know I just stood and watched from a distance.

Then walked away unnoticed." Said Monroe.

"Ok so for curtain you are saying this man is some kind of evil sorcerer?" asked Nick.

"No doubt about it.

My nose never deceives me." Said Monroe.

"Ok so tomorrow do you think you will be able to track him?" asked Nick.

"Yeah, you never forget a scent like that.

It burns your nostrils." Said Monroe.

Nick pulls out his cell phone.

Hank picks up his phone.

"Hank I'm on the case right now." Said Nick.

"What the hell man.

Why did you leave without me?" asked hank.

"I'll keep you posted if anything comes up." Said Nick.

Nick hangs up.

* * *

They next day Nick and Monroe stop in front of a shop.

The sign read "Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer".

They walk inside and went to front counter.

Gold greeted them.

"Hello gentlemen how can I help you?" asked Gold.

"Hi my name is Nick and I'm a homicide detective." Said Nick.

He pulls out his badge and shows it to Gold.

"I would just like to ask you a few questions if that's alright." Said Nick.

"Why of course ask me anything." Said Gold.

"There's been a lot of accounts of missing people in this town.

Do you know anything that could be considered suspicious." Asked nick.

"No none not that I know of" Said Gold.

"Cut the crap.

I know that you're not human.

You're going to tell me where the bodies are!" said Nick.

"I know what you are as well..Grimm.

I'll be the first to say a Grimm has no place in these parts.

Look I have no idea where these missing persons are.

But I could give you a good guess" Said Gold.

"I'm listening." Said Nick.

"this land is cursed.

Every time a local leaves it they vanish.

Well not in the literal since anyway.

They loose their identity.

So coming up as a missing person sounds about accurate.

Now the real question is why would a citizen leave this town?" said Gold.

"So what is a possible reason." Asked Nick.

"This town's mayor Regina.

You see she is the cause of this towns curse.

A lot of people have it in for her." Said Gold.

"Yeah well I don't believe in magical curse's.

There must be something else you're not telling me." Said Nick.

"Ohh magic is real dearie.

And I suppose being a Grimm sounds more real to you?

The truth is you're just one fairy tale character in world full of magical creatures" Said Gold.

"Fairy tale character?..yeah I guess I am.

I just never thought of it that way." Said Nick.

Monroe was looking around the shop.

He walks up to them.

"You got some interesting things in this place.

By interesting I mean strange." Said Monroe.

" You're quite right.

I collect and sell all sorts of items from other lands and worlds." Said Gold.

"we'll be leaving for now.

Thank you for your time." Said Nick.

"anytime, and if you do run into Regina.

Give her my regards." Said Gold.

* * *

Nick and Monroe were on their way to the towns city hall to meet with the mayor.

On their way they stopped at the sound of a woman calling for him.

"Grimm I wouldn't see Regina if I were you..

If I were you I would leave town." Said Cora.

"Not a chance.

Not until I find out what the hell is going on this town." Said Nick.

"then I have no choice" Said Cora.

She walks up to him than puts her hand in his chest.

Swan was watching Nick from distance.

She was investigating the strangers.

When she saw Cora appear behind them.

She then ran towards them.

As Cora lunged her hand into Nicks chest Regina jumped in.

"You let him go bitch.

If you want some action come at me." Said Regina.

Cora released Nicks heart.

Nick falls to the ground.

He was trying to catch his breath.

Monroe goes over to him.

"Are you ok man?" asked Monroe.

"No I'm not...I Cant breath." Said Nick.

"Why are you here mother?

And why did you attack that man?" asked Regina.

Swan stooped in front of them.

"what the hell is going on here?" Asked Swan.

Cora looks at Regina.

"I came here for you.

I was trying to protect you from a Grimm.

He came here for your life Regina" Said Cora.

"yeah well I never believed anything you say.

I want you out of here." Said Regina.

Cora smiles.

"Of course. I'll be back later than." Said Cora.

She than vanished in a purple smoke.

Nick gets up.

"Thank you for saving my life.

It felt like she was going to kill me." Said Nick.

"Not a problem.

I can't imagine your reason for being here is malicious." Said Regina.

"well now that everyone is safe,

how about a round of drinks at granny's,

my treat." Said Swan.

"ok." Said Monroe.

He looks at Nick."You in?" asked Monroe.

Nick smiles."Yeah I'm in.

I feel like I should be the one to buy the drinks.

It was my ass that was saved." said Nick.

"you could buy the second rounds." Said Swan.

Swan looks at Regina.

"Your coming too right hero?" asked Swan.

Regina looked surprised.

"Yeah I'll go." Said Regina.

"Alright than it's settled." Said Swan.

* * *

Everyone had a round of shots.

Than David made a toast.

"Here is to friends and neighbors who keep this town safe." Said David.

Everyone put their glasses up and said "cheers".

David walks over to Nick.

"How about a game of pool.

You and Monroe versus Mary and I?" asked David.

"Sure." Said Nick.

After a game of pool they rejoined the group.

Regina sat by Nick.

She puts her hand on his lap.

"I haven't seen a Grimm as cute as you before." Said Regina.

"Yeah well that's probably just the drinks talking.

Because I'm not that cute...

plus I have a girlfriend at home." Said Nick.

"well she must be one lucky girl." Said Regina.

"How about a drinking game." Shouted Regina to everyone.

"I got a good one.

Haven't played it in years." Said Regina.

Cora was at the park.

"So when do you plan on getting back with your daughter?" Asked Killian.

"It's much too early.

I need to plant the seeds first and let them grow.

She will come to me when she needs.

And that time will come." Said Cora.

-The End-


	2. The Dark One's Castigation

Gold held out his hand.

A medallion fell to the floor.

He raised his dagger to the sky.

"The dark one summons the" said Gold.

He than trusted his dagger

into the ground.

A black shadow emerged

from the ground.

A wraith wearing a medallion

appears before him.

* * *

"Drop your weapon.

I will fire!" said Nick.

The sound of bullets

was fired in the air.

Nick ducked behind some steel crates.

Nick held out his gun

and returned fire.

The sound of gunfire

whistled in the background.

Nick then heard the sound

of a door shutting.

He got up and started to run toward it.

The glass broke from a window.

A bullet barely missed

the side of Nick's face.

Nick kicked the door in.

Nick than dove onto the ground.

More gun shots were fired.

Nick got a brief sight

of movement from the left side of the wall.

He shot two bullets

from his Mamba Pistol.

He then waited for a moment.

Then went over to where he had fired his gun.

A man laid face down on the ground.

A blood trail flowed from his chest.

Nick checked his pulse.

A dark purple smoke

appeared to his side.

A woman had suddenly appeared.

"You!?" said Nick.

He pulled out his gun.

He then aimed the pistol at her forehead.

He tried to fire the gun

but the trigger was stuck.

She made a faint smile than laughed.

"I have come to ask for ask

for your assistance Mr. Grimm" said Cora.

"What do you want?" asked Nick.

"A evil man how goes by the name Gold

is attempted to take my daughter's life.

She is the one who saved you

from the clutches of my hand.

I hear Grimm's are great trackers.

I need a dagger he keeps hidden.

It will strip him away

of his power to kill" said Cora.

"Like I'm suppose to believe that.

How did you find me anyway?" asked Nick.

"I grabbed your beating heart

from your chest.

I could follow you

to the ends of the world.

And beyond" said Cora.

Cora than vanished in smoke.

Hank cell phone rings.

"Yeah?" asked Hank.

"I just executed a hostile.

I need you over here

to clean up the mess" responded Nick.

"What..

you could clean up your own damn mess" said Hank.

"Can't I'm going back to England

on another case" said Nick.

Nick hangs up.

"Yeah well He's not

going to hog all the glory this time" said Hank to himself.

* * *

Monroe held in his hand

the final card to put

on top of the large stack.

He created a large pyramid

of stacked playing cards.

The sudden ring

of his cell phone rings

in the background.

The sound made a sudden

involuntary jolt of his arm.

The entire pyramid

came crashing into the ground.

"damn it" said Monroe.

He picks up the cell phone.

"What?" asked Monroe in a angry voice.

"Suit up

we're going back to England" responded Nick.

"Sure..

just let me put everything else on hold" said Monroe.

Nick hangs up the phone.

Monroe looks at the destroyed masterpiece

and shakes his head.

* * *

Nick and Monroe just arrived at Storybrooke.

They decided to take a break

at a bar in the next town over.

A man walks over to a woman sitting alone.

He hands her a drink and she smiles.

"There's a goat face over there.

We should get the jump on him

and find out what he's planning" said Monroe.

Nick slams his drink on the table.

"No" said Nick.

"No..Are you kidding me?" asked Monroe.

"Look at it my way.

Not every other creature

is a possible murder suspect" responded Nick.

Monroe takes another drink.

"Fine..

You know before I met you

everything was different..

I went on with my life

without playing the hero role.

I had my own world to live in.

And I was just fine with that" said Monroe.

Nick smiles and looks over at him.

"Yeah well I couldn't of asked

for a better friend" said Nick.

* * *

The lights suddenly went out.

Nick and Monroe became alarmed

after hearing a strange sound.

They ran out of the pub.

A giant shadow of a wraith

flew by them hurling down the street.

Nick ran to the rental car

and Monroe followed.

They drove off

racing to where the wraith was going.

Nick pulled out his gun.

He rolled down the window

and fired a few bullets at the hovering creature.

The wraith flew into a large house.

The street lights shattered

as the shadow entered a wall of the home.

They parked the car

and ran towards the house.

"What the hell?" asked a voice in the background.

Hank comes out of the shadows

holding a gun.

"Hank so good your here.

Now you get to see

what we're up against" said Nick.

Nick tries to open the door.

The door was locked.

He then kicked the door in.

Then entered the house.

Monroe followed.

"Man your all sorts of crazy" said Hank.

Hank follows them into the house.

"Yeah I know" said Nick.

They enter the living room.

"Excuse the break in we're cops.

Please keep hidden.

Your life is in danger" shouted Nick.

They heard the sound

of furniture breaking

from upstairs.

They rushed up the stairs.

They entered a room.

Regina stood near a wall

holding out her arm

toward the creature.

Nick fired his gun at the creature.

The bullets went straight through

its black cloak and into the wall.

The wraith began to suck Regina's life away.

Emma entered the room.

"Stop" shouted Emma.

She held up a large flashlight.

She than shined it on the wraith's face.

The wraith screamed than vanished.

Regina tried to catch her breath.

"Thank you" said Regina.

"No problem" said Emma.

"What did you do?" asked Regina.

"Nothing I just distracted it.

It will be back for you" responded Emma.

"I know..

It will never stop" said Regina.

"Well there must be a way?" said Emma.

"There is only one way.

We must seize the power

of the one who summoned it.

We need the dark one's blade" responded Regina.

"Yeah better said than done" said Emma.

Monroe walks up to them.

"Do you perhaps

have anything in your possession

that belonged to the dark one?" asked Monroe.

Regina stood staring at him for a second.

"Yes..I do have something" said Regina.

Regina raised up her hand.

A purple smoke appeared

around her open palm.

A large book appeared.

"This is a spell book.

It was originally

owned by the dark one" said Regina.

She hands it over to Monroe.

"Great let's check it out" said Monroe.

He held it up to his nose.

* * *

-Flashback-

The dark one hands a book over to Regina.

"This is my personal book of spells.

Almost everything I know

that will help you along.

Always keep it near you.

Never allow it

to leave your sight" said the dark one.

Regina looks at the cover.

She then made a huge smile.

-Flashback end-

* * *

Monroe walked to the top

of the town's clock tower.

Everyone else followed from behind.

He looked around the surface of the roof.

Trying to pinpoint

the smells exact location.

He looked outside

where the clock was located.

"There!" said Monroe.

He leaned over

to the hand of the clock.

Then pulled out a dagger.

A purple smoke appeared.

Something grabbed the dagger

from Monroe's hand.

Cora appeared

holding the blade in her hand.

"Excellent work" said Cora.

She held the dagger in the air.

"I command you ohh dark one.

Kill all those before me

except my own blood" said Cora.

"No mother stop" screamed Regina.

A black smoke appeared.

Gold appeared holding his cane.

He dropped the cane

and walked up to Emma.

He raised his hand

and Emma was lifted off the ground.

He held her up in the air

by her throat.

She began to suffocate.

The sound of gun fire was heard.

The Dark one put his hand

down to his side.

Emma fell to the floor.

The dagger fell to the ground.

Cora put her hand to her chest.

She looked at her hand

that was now covered in blood.

She than vanished in purple smoke.

Nick lowered his gun.

Emma got up

while catching her breath.

"I thought no normal weapon

could kill her" said Emma.

"It's a little trick my aunt used.

Bullets drenched in dead man's blood.

It's useful against animals

like herself" said Nick.

Regina picks up the dagger.

Than walks over to Gold.

She raised the blade at Gold's face.

"You tried to use this to kill me.

I will be returning this to you now.

Only after first making a deal with you.

Stay away from me and my son" said Regina.

Gold grabbed it from her hand.

"Fine!" said Gold with anger in his voice.

He leaned over and grabbed his cane.

"Now if you all will excuse me.

I have a business to run" said Gold.

Gold than begins his descend

down the stairs.

* * *

Cora stood in front

of Hopper's office door.

She smiled

than a purple smoke appeared.

She than transformed into Regina.

Then knocked on the door.

-The End-


End file.
